monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Djinni "Whisp" Grant
logs|dollyear = }} Djinni "Whisp" Grant is a 2013/2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the manifestation of the shadow of Gigi Grant, created from a wish for a friend to keep her company by one of her finders, and acts as Gigi's sister. She was known as the Shadow Genie, but following a wish to turn her into a true genie, she has lost the shadow aspect. Djinni and Gigi have a difficult history, but ever since Whisp became a true genie and has taken over Gigi's duties, getting the spotlight she's always wanted, they've been working on repairing their sisterhood. Whisp is an experienced manipulator and both merciless and creative in obtaining her goals, but she's trying to reform. Portrayers Whisp is voiced in English by Jonquil Goode. Character Background Whisp started out as the literal shadow of Gigi Grant. She was brought to life during an eclipse by a wish made by one of Gigi's finders who, by the idea of Giles Grimm, wished for her a permanent friend. Gigi and Whisp were very good friends, sisters even, at first, while they were alone in the lantern. However every time the lantern was found, Whisp was left alone. Whisp did not like being ignored and especially didn't like being left behind while Gigi made new friends. Seeking revenge, she learned that she was not bound by the rules of lantern. She started to follow Gigi on her adventures, manipulating the finders to serve her own needs of retribution. When the Brothers Grimm found out about this, they created a magical mirror that would cancel the effects of Whisp's whispering powers. Gigi used the mirror to save Fawn and thwarted Whisp's plan for domination, but the mirror broke into thirteen shards as a result for breaking the rules. Whisp took the pieces and hid them all over within the lantern, ensuring that next time she would succeed. Gigi's lantern was found centuries later by Howleen Wolf in Boonighted States of Scaremerica and Whisp got straight to work. The one thing she hadn't counted on was Howleen's sister and friends, who put the mirror back together and got Howleen out of her influence. However, Howleen, being a younger sister too, felt sympathy for Whisp and as her last wish freed Gigi from the lantern and made Whisp it's new genie, allowing her to make new friends the same way Gigi could before. Whisp gratefully took the spotlight she always wanted. She fell to the bottom of the Monster High's Deep End, inside her lantern. Inside the lantern, Whisp dedicated her life to learning the secrets of a djinn and learning the lessons she hadn't learnt from Gigi, looking back at her actions and sick schemes with despair and willing to turn a new page in her life. The lantern (somehow making itself out of the Deep End) was later found by the vampire Kieran Valentine, buried in the sand. Being summoned several times, Whisp and Valentine start to develop a close friendship, as both have in common their current redeeming status. Valentine's first two wishes weren't successfully granted, due to mis-phrasing. However his last wish was for them both friends forever, which allowed them to communicate via Djinn-ternet, and can keep contact even when Whisp returns to the lantern. Personality Whisp is "clever, mischievous and funny, and bursting with new ideas". She is, however, also the jealous type, which can come in the way of her good side. Sassy and cunning, if not cold sometimes, Whisp is someone who will not open to others and instead will allow an inner hate and despair to grow inside her head, like she did with Gigi. After her transformation, Whisp is still equally smart, if not more intellectually defined, more willing to discover her powers and new restriction, with her newly-discovered passion for reading. However, though maintaining her sassy personality, she has decided to turn a new page and be good, entirely devoted to her job as a genie and she has allowed her evil mastermind days be gone. Appearance Whisp has two appearances, her shadow genie appearance and her lantern genie appearance. After her creation, Whisp spent most of her life sporting her shadow genie appearance; however, during her genie transformation, she transformed into a full fleshed being, a look she didn't entirely like, which led to her first action as a lantern genie being changing her appearance back to a shadow genie, a form she is most comfortable with. * Shadow Genie: As a shadow genie, her hair is dark purple and is in a high ponytail, similar to Gigi's. Her skin is dark lavender and she has has a purple scorpion-like tattoo on her neck, as well as an eclipse inspired tattoo on her check, symbolizing all the phases of an eclipse, another tattoo on her right hand, and another going down her left arm. She has patterns resembling a scorpion's on her arms. Her torso fades into a genie tail that resembles either smoke or a shadow. * Eclipse Genie: During a solar eclipse, Whisp is almost identical to her shadow form except her body becomes solid, gigantic and she stands on two legs instead of a tail. Her skin also becomes more thistle and light as the rest of her body gains more color. * Lantern Genie: As a lantern genie, she is a near identical twin image of Gigi with a few differences. Her hair is turquoise with a hot pink stripe and is in a high ponytail, similar to Gigi's. Her skin is light pink like Gigi's and her eyes are a light green. Her tattoo markings are exactly like Gigi's now. However, she immediately reverted back to her old, yet solid, form due to not really wanting to change her look outside but inside. Abilities Whisp is a majorly powerful being, being created from a genie's shadow therefore acquiring such abilities, as well as acquiring new ones over her experiences and relationship with shadows. As a Shadow Genie, Whisp has the ability of: * Floating: Whisp can float which is her main way of transportation considering her lack of legs. * Whisper Persuasion: Djinni can persuade Gigi's finders by whispering orders, almost like a conscience, affecting their actions. In '13 Wishes', she does this several times, controlling Howleen's mind and consequently her wishes. * Shadow Morphing: Whisp can choose to either remain a shadow, only able to lurk around surfaces as walls and floors or, when she has enough power. She can also turn into a humanoid shadow that can make contact with the real world. In these forms she can travel unseen by everyone, except Gigi and other shadow beings, like Twyla. However, during eclipses Whisp becomes real, with a real body and can change her size however she prefers. As a lantern Genie: * Teleportation: Djinni is able to teleport from place to place, when summoned by a finder. * Wish Granting: Whisp has the ability to grant 13 wishes to any of her finders, without being able to interfere with these. However, this is a number that is prone to changing, and will increase as her genie experience rises. * Lantern Retracting: As a lantern genie, Whisp can travel in and out of her genie lantern whenever she wishes. Relationships Family Djinni and Gigi regard each other as twin sisters, with Whisp being the younger twin. However, she does not have any family, being a shadow-turned individual. She herself expresses to be reluctant over this topic, since in her bio she says she wished she could explain her family and creation. This could be the fact, aside from Gigi, Whisp doesn't have much of a family due to her being created as a shadow or she doesn't wish to about a possible relationship with Gigi's father. Friends Whisp has, or used to have, a close friendship with Gigi Grant, broken due to the unhealthy jealousy that consumed her for not having the same liberties as Gigi and being left lonely in her lantern. However, after Gigi sacrificed her powers to stay at Monster High, they've been working on their relationship, as they remain in contact through the Djinn-ternet. Kieran Valentine and Whisp also became close friends once he becomes her first finder and both share their redeeming status and repulse for whom they used to be and how they used to behave (using their powers for evil and selfish deeds). Through her, Valentine learned what real love is like, since breaking hearts did not sustain his powers. They remain in contact through the Djinn-ternet as well, after Valentine's final wish was to have both remain friends forever. Romance Djinni does not certainly have a romance, but, due to being the one to show Kieran Valentine what love really is, Kieran might see a love interest in her, and Whisp might requite these Notes *His name "Djinni" resembles to the word "Djinn" who is a name of the actual genies. *His appearance is similar to Gigi but with darker colors such like blue or black. *Despite her appearance change at the end of "13 Wishes", in later art work and dolls of her she has her shadow genie appearance. Gallery 01A - Villain Pack.jpg tumblr_nx3ynitZYy1tc5d60o1_1280.jpg Djinni "Whisp" Grant.jpg Whisp Skullette.PNG 13312883 1247954955216023 7635179032639036942 n.jpg Djinni Whisp Grant.png Djinni Whisp Grant.1.png ReformedDjiniWhisp.jpg Whisp Djini Grant Second Doll.jpg Timeline * Early July, 2013: Djinni "Whisp" Grant makes her diary debut in [[Gigi Grant's 13 Wishes diary|Gigi's 13 Wishes diary]]. * September 26, 2013: Djinni "Whisp" Grant makes her 3D cartoon debut in "13 Wishes". * November 05, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Djinni "Whisp" Grant. * July 09, 2015: Djinni "Whisp" Grant's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Genies Category:Generation 1 characters